Prying Into Luffy
by sharp23
Summary: Luffy becomes agitated at Sanji, but for what purpose? Sanji decided to find out while Zoro starts to have some private talks with Luffy. Yaoi LuffyxSanji Will be continued!
1. I Hate You

Hello minna! This is my first one piece fic! And a warning to everyone, its yaoi and the pairing is Sanji and Luffy! That's one of my fav couples in OP. Another one would be Luffy and Zoro. I think those two couples are cool. Anyway, I hope that this story can be very long and I hope you guys or gals will like it! Oh and one thing, in this story, im only going to include Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp.

Summary: Luffy becomes agitated at Sanji, but for what purpose? Sanji decided to find out while Zoro starts to have some private talks with Luffy.

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like, please leave. Thank you. For the rest of you that do like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Prying Into Luffy by Sharp23

Sanji's POV

I started to chop up the vegetables quickly as I thought about Nami. I wanted to get everything done as fast as I could for her and I didn't want her to starve to death. Her face always brought a smile to me. An image of her popped into my mind and I felt my heart beat quick. I drooled as I imaged her in a bathing suit...

Then I slapped myself suddenly. I shouldn't think like that! I'm not some kind of pervert! I was done chopping up the vegetables and began to put them into the hot pot that was filled with water. For some reason, they all wanted soup today, so if they want soup, they'll get soup. I ripped off the plastic cover and filled the pot with the ingredient that gave it its taste. I stirred the soup up a bit and walked over to the door and took a peek through the small window.

I found Nami being bathed by the sun...in a bathing suit! I felt a heart replaced my left eye as I stared at her. What beauty she has. She could be the queen of the oceans! Then I turned my focus onto Zoro and Usopp. They were sleeping on a barrel while creating loud snores that I could hear through the door. I wonder how Nami could stand that. But of course, she's the best!

I then looked around for our captain. But he was no where to be seen. Hmm...he's probably sleeping up top somewhere. Hope he didn't get himself into some trouble of the sort. I went back to the soup and stirred it up some more. I filled the spoon with some soup and tasted it to see if it was good enough to serve. The moment I put the spoon into my mouth, I felt my taste buds tingle by how delicious it was! Yep, it was good enough to serve. I grabbed some bowls and spoons and placed them neatly on the table. Then I filled each bowl with soup and I took a plate and placed it under Nami's bowl. I placed some fruits on the side in case she wanted some.

I went out the door and simply said, "Lunch is now served." I stared at Nami as she stood up from her chair and passed by me. I followed in after her as I took out a chair underneath the table. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She sat down in the chair and allowed me to push the chair near the table.

"Arigatou Sanji." I smiled at her. I looked out the door and found Usopp and Zoro still sleeping. Well someone has to wake up these guys. I walked slowly to them and gently poked their heads. They didn't wake up. Intead, they snored more loudly. I growled at this and slapped their heads.

"Its lunch time!" They both began to rub their heads.

"Ow...why did you hit us for?" I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's time for lunch." They both jumped up and had a look on their face which would mean very hungry. Each of them grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the room where Nami was. Once we entered, they both had released me and they began to gobble up the soup. I quickly patted my black suit. All of them were mumbling about how good it was. How good it was to have people enjoy your cooking. I went to my seat and took a sip of the soup.

Then something hit me. I stretched out my elbow while the spoon was in my mouth. Weird...I never get any elbow space. Why do I have some space now? I looked from the seat to the table and found a bowl of soup. Who was missing? My precious Nami is here, and Zoro and Usopp, and me. So the only one was missing is Luffy! Man, how did I forget about that guy?I stood up from my seat and went out. I started to search for our captain but I couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be? I shouted into the room.

"Oi! Do any of you know where Luffy is?" They all nodded. Where is he? Did he fall off the Going Merry? I shudered at the thought. I didn't want to lose Luffy at all. I then started to hear some faint snoring. I followed the source of it and once I did, it was coming out of a barrel. I took the top off and found Luffy sleeping. I smiled to myself.

"Oi Luffy...time for lunch." I shook him a bit. He yawned and stretched out his body. He then rubbed his eyes and looked up at me.

"Sanji? What are you doing here? I didn't think anyone would find me." He said while smiling.

"Well its time for lunch so come on. Let's go join the others!" I pulled him out of the barrel. Then I started to pull him towards the room but it seemed as though the room wasn't getting any closer. I looked down at my legs and saw that I was walking...so what's holding me? I turned around and saw that Luffy wasn't budging.

"Oi Luffy, come on. Don't you want to eat?" He nodded. I felt my eyes go wide. Luffy didn't want to eat?

"Are you sick?"

"Nope."

"Then what's the problem?" Then he said it so simply.

"I hate you."


	2. Don't get too serious

Hello everyone! I want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter! I also have to agree with my reviewers that there aren't enough Luffy x Sanji out there. I hope more authors will come and start making that couple, don't you think so? Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the first one! Have fun reading!

**Warning and Disclaimer: This fic is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like it, please leave without making comments and I don't own One Piece. **

* * *

Prying Into Luffy by Sharp23

Sanji's POV

"I hate you." Those were the words that Luffy had said to me. I stared at him for a moment, then after a while, I started laughing like crazy. This was a all a joke wasn't it? I mean, its so rare that Luffy could hate someone. After I calmed down a bit, I gave my response.

"Nice joke there Luffy. But anyway, we have to get to the table before Usopp eats everything." Then a scream came from the room.

"I don't eat everything!" I nodded. Sure you don't...

"Let's go Luffy." I started to walk back but I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. I immediately stopped to see what the problem was this time.

"What's this? You got another joke to tell me Luffy?" I said with a chuckle. I saw him slowly bow his head a little. I couldn't even see his eyes in that position.

"You think its a joke? Well its not I can tell you that!" Suddenly, he stretched out his arms to the top of the pole that had our insignia. He blasted himself up and landed perfectly on the pole.What does he mean by not a joke? I'm sure it was a joke wasn't it? In any case, I have to get him down from that pole.

"Oi Luffy! Get down from there!" I screamed up to Luffy. Then he tilted his face down to see me.

"No thanks. I think I like it up there so I'll stay up here." I grumbled on how stubborn he was becoming.

"But what about your soup! Who's going to eat it?" He sat down into a pretzel position and faced towards the wide open sea. Tch, what's this guy's problem today? I went back to the room to see everyone done eating.

"That was good Sanji!"

"Why thank you my dear. I would make the best food for you only." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me which made my heart beat harder. When she had left the room, I waved a good bye to her. I turned around to see that Zoro began to sleep and that...Usopp is still eating?

"Oi, I thought you were done eating?" I said suspiciously. He lifted from the bowl to answer me.

"I am! I'm just taking Luffy's food since I overheard Luffy not coming down." Then something in me just snapped.

"Oi! That's his food! No one eats his food unless he allows you to!" Usopp blinked rapidly and I saw Zoro was beginning to wake up at the corner of my eye.

"What's with the screaming?" He said with a yawn. Usopp then picked the time to answer back.

"It doesn't matter Sanji. If he doesn't want it, why let it go to waste?" Now I felt furious.

"Do you...want a taste of...my feet instead?" I said with my fists shaking. I saw that he quickly became nervous.

"Um...no thanks! I think I'll just give this soup back..." Then he just ran out the room. Once he was out of sight, I sighed and layed my hands on the table. What's wrong with me? Usually, I would let them eat someone else's portion but this time I didn't. I looked over to the pot and noticed that it was half full. I sighed again. Why do I care? And why does it matter?

"Oi Sanji. Why are you sighing so much?" I turned over to the green haired swordsman.

"Nothing." I said while beginning to pick up the dishes and utensils.

"Right. Where's Luffy?" Just then, my heart began to pain at the sound of his name. Them the memory of Luffy saying he hates me went through my mind. There's something seriously wrong with me today.

"Um...Luffy...yeah...he's up on the pole." I took off my blazer and began to wash the dishes.

"Hmm? The pole? Why is he up there? Did you do something to him?" I eyed him carefully as he said that question. I saw his hand on his sword.

"Calm down Zoro. I didn't do anything to him."

"Then why is he up on the pole?"

"I don't know. I just found him sleeping in a barrel. I woke him up then told him that Lunch was being served and I also told him to follow me but he didn't. When I asked him what the problem was he said...he said..." I began to choke on my own words. Why is it so hard to say those three words he had said to me?

"He said what?"

"He said that...that...he hated me." I took out my hands from the water filled sink and dryed them up with a towel. I couldn't wash the dishes anymore for some reason.

"He said that he hates you? Heh. Must be some sort of joke. Don't get to serious about it Sanji." He took his hand off the sword.

"That's what I thought..." Zoro gave a confused face as to what I was saying to him. "I told him that it was a joke. Then I think he got mad or something. He screamed at me saying that it wasn't a joke and went on top of the pole."

"Hmm. So that's what I heard from Luffy when he screamed at you." I slid down the coverboard and stared at the floor. "Don't get too serious about it Sanji." After that, he left to join Usopp playing cards. I sighed one more. Why do I care if he hates me or not? Its Nami I love, isn't it?


	3. I'll never listen to you again Sanji

Hello everyone! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Now here comes the next chapter just for you! And thanks for the reviews you sent me. They really keep my spirits up on continuing this fic!

**Warning: This fic is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like it, click on the back button. If you do, enjoy the story and this chapter!**

* * *

Prying Into Luffy by Sharp23

Sanji's POV

I felt myself slowly awakening from my sleep. My eyes were a bit blurred so I rubbed them a bit to see better. I realized that the sun was no longer out and in its place, the moon. I stood up quickly as a thought ran through my head. I have to make dinner! Shit!

I ran over to the meat that was for dinner today and tossed it into the oven. I set the degrees and started the oven up. Then I got new dishes from the cabinet and set them neatly on the table.

30 Minutes Later

I panted rapidly at how quickly I had finished making dinner. I rubbed my forehead of some sweat as I stared at the trio who had just entered the room.

"Oi Sanji! Why are you panting so much? Did you take a jog out on the ship while we were sleeping?" I growled at Zoro's comment.

"No I didn't. Now why don't you sit down and start eating."

"Fine by me." Zoro sat down and began to eat the meat laid out in front of him. Usopp did the same as well. I looked over to Nami and got a little happy. But something felt strange now. Why don't I feel all giddy like right now? My thought were quickly interrupted as I saw Zoro stood up.

"Be right back guys. I forgot to do something." The three of us stared at him confusingly. He left the room the same way he entered. All quite like. I then saw Usopp's hand go for Zoro's dish. Usopp stopped reaching for the plate and turned his head very slowly to face me. He got nervous very quickly.

"Eh...I wasn't going for his food...you know?" I grabbed my blazer and placed it around me. I fixed my tie neatly before responding.

"Its fine. You can have Zoro's meat but if I see one thing missing from Luffy's plate, I'll kill you." He nodded agreeingly. Now wait, why did I say that again? After a few minutes, curosity got the better of me on where Zoro had gone. I quietly left the room while letting Usopp and Nami eat without them noticing me. As soon as I got out, I looked at the top of the pole to see if Luffy was still there.

But he wasn't, so that means he was with Zoro! I wonder what those two could be doing. I walked around the Going Merry trying to look for them but to no prevail. Then I heard some distant voices our hammock room. I walked there slowly and quietly and was able to get a good ear in their conversation.

"That wasn't a very good thing to do Luffy. Telling him you hate him then springing up to the pole. But I got to admit, you really did get to him which was so amusing." Grrrrr, when that conversation's done, I'm going to kill him.

"I know." His voiced sounded like he was back to his joyous self again. Thank goodness. It became very quiet within the room and tried not to make any noise that would divert their attention to me.

"Zoro, you know I like him right?" I saw Zoro's shadow nod. "Good, can you answer me this? Why do I get this pained feeling in my heart everytime he does an action about Nami?" Who was he talking about? Ussop? Or was it me? I heard Zoro sigh quietly.

"Well it means that you're jealous and that you and your heart can't bear seeing what he's doing."

"Do you have an idea on what I should do?"

"Hmm...well you could start acting your old self again and..." I wasn't able to hear the last part of Zoro's sentence since he whispered and all.

"Sure! I'll do that!" It was at this time I decided to leave before they catch me eavesdropping on them. I slowly walked out and ran into the other room Nami and Usopp was in.

"Oh man! That was good! Especially having two helpings of food!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oi Sanji. Where were you?" I looked at Nami again but this time, I didn't get any feeling for her. It was if that feeling no longer exists to me.

"I was taking a walk around the ship. I was so tired from sleeping the day off."

"Oh. Well I'll be off to my room to sleep now. Have fun boys and don't do anything stupid!" She waved good bye and headed for her room. As soon as she was out of sight, I went to my place and started eating. Then Luffy and Zoro chose this time to enter. I looked up at Luffy to see him smiling and his eyes closed.

"Mmmm, that smells good Sanji! What'd you make!"

"Your favorite, meat." I said with a little happiness in my voice.

"Yes! My favorite!" He sat down on his spot next to me and started eating. Zoro had returned to his spot as well but I saw a vein popping from his forehead.

"Who ate my food!" I simply pointed at Usopp while smiling. Zoro quickly took Usopp's pointy nose and started squishing it.

"Ow ow! It hurts!"

"Its supposed to hurt you!"

"Oh come on! Sanji was the one who let me have your food!"

"So? You're the one who ate it!" I chuckled to myself. This was very amusing.

"Oi Zoro. You can have some of mine if you want." We all turned to Luffy. Luffy was actually giving his food away? I can't believe it. I also can't believe I felt a bit jealous just then. He gives him food and not me!

"You sure Luffy?" Zoro asked unsurely. You better not take it Zoro. I made this food just for him! Wait, what am I saying? I didn't make this food just for him. I merely just picked it out of the fridge.

"Yeah, its okay." Luffy lifted his plate a bit so Zoro can take some but I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey wait a minute!" They all stared at me with faced saying what is it? "Um Zoro, I have some left in the oven if you want. You don't have to take Luffy's food."

"Yeah sure, I'll have some Sanji. Thanks for the offer Luffy. And as for you Ussop, you touch my food again and I'll kill you!"

"Okay okay! Just let me go!" I stood up and began to get some meat fro Zoro. And why did I make that offer to Zoro? Just so he doesn't take Luffy's food? I got the meat and handed to Zoro who had finally let Ussop go. Usopp began rubbing his nose.

"I will never listen to you again Sanji." I sat back down and continuted eating my food. As soon as we were all done, Ussop wanted to play a few games of cards. Zoro and Luffy joined in but I refused. I didn't want to partake in their game.

"Oi Sanji. Get me some saki would you?" I grumbled while standing up. Lazy bastard. I grabbed some saki from the fridge which for some reason I didn't know why it was in the fridge in the first placed. I placed it on the pot and turned on the gas to low. Have to warm it up first. I wonder how long this night will last.

* * *

Hmm... ..this chapter seemed a bit longer than usual didn't it? Well tell me if you liked it or not in a review! Arigatou!  



	4. Emotions

Hello everyone! I'm glad you guys and/or glas out there liked the last chapter. I have some notes for you today...now let's see here...oh yeah. I wasn't able to update yesterday cause i was so out of it. > And I might not be able to update on the weekend because I have to attend someone's wedding. Now I know you guys don't want to hear blab all day so here comes the new chapter for you!

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic which is boy x boy. If you don't like it, please don't comment on this fic saying stupid things like i see you guys do in other people's fics. I mean, you see the fricking warning and stuff and yet you still flame the author. (I didn't get flamed btw.) Anyway, the people out there who do like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Prying Into Luffy by Sharp23

Sanji's POV

I woke up with a minor pain in my back from sleeping on the kitchen floor. I looked around for a moment to see Usopp, Luffy, and the dumbass swordsman sleeping near each other. (A/N: Someone asked me what Saki is. Here's the response. Saki is a type of beer in Japan.)

I stood up without waking the others up. Perhaps I should wake them. Nah...I need a really good reason. I glanced at my watch to have found my reason to waking them up. I took a frying pan and held it tightly in my hands and I walked over to the swordsman.

"Here's the moment we've all been waiting for gentleman," I said in a whisper. One...two...Three! I smacked the swordsman right in the face and as a reaction, he hit the pan again trying to stand up. I laughed so hard that it got a little hard for me to breathe.

"You're going to pay for that Sanji!" He took out his sword and started slashing which ever way I was. I dodged them all with ease.

"I guess the swordsman is still a little sleepy." I chuckled to myself.

"Shut up! Stand still so I can slice you in half!"

"I'd rather not. I wouldn't want to be sliced in half before Nami and I can get married." Then all of a sudden, everything stopped. It's as if time itself has stopped. I noticed that Zoro seemed to get more angrier with each passing second. He grasped his sword as hard as he could. Then he began to speak.

"What...did...you say?"

"I said that I wouldn't want to be sliced in half before Nami and I can get married. Did that stike a nerve? Are you maybe a bit jealous?" I loved to see him get angry. Just then, he leaped with all his three swords out trying to strike me. Is this guy crazy? There was no way I can dodge in time. All I can do is wait for the swords to impact. I waited for it but it never came.

Zoro had stopped mid air. I thought I was going crazy this time. But then I noticed someone's hand stretching from Zoro to Luffy.

"Let's go Zoro." Zoro seemed ready to argue with Luffy.

"But he said -" He was cut off by the look that he had seen from Luffy. It was the look that he gave whenever someone pissed him. It was also the look that meant that he was going to kick your ass but in this case, maybe there won't be any ass kicking.

"I said let's go!" I stared at both of them trying to understand what was happening.

"Fine, but you're going to have to let go of me first." Luffy dropped him slowly, being careful not to bring harm to him. Luffy exited the room with Zoro leaving a dead silence behind.

I didn't know what was going but I'm sure it had something to do with me saying that I was going to marry Nami. Then I heard some snores coming from within the room. I searched for the source of the snoring and found Usopp lying on some cards on the floor. Was this guy actually sleeping through the whole thing? I kicked him to get him to wake up.

"Hey! Don't kick me!" He mumbled while getting up. He stretched out his arms and yawned. "Where did Luffy and Zoro go?"

"They went out." Usopp gave me a confused look but he ignored it and left the room as well. Spending some time alone right now was not the idea I had in mind. Especially after being almost sliced. I better go look for them. I immediately found them as soon as I left the room. They were on the other side of the ship. I jumped down onto the middle of the ship quietly. I then climped up the ladder leading to Zoro and Luffy. As soon as I got to the top, I hid behind some barrels that were near them. (A/N: Time for a new POV!)

Zoro's POV

What is Luffy thinking? He protected Sanji again and I almost had the chance to slice him. I should have done it when he said he was going to marry Nami. I sighed mentally. Luffy lead me to the other side of the Going Merry.

"What is it that you want Luffy?" I said trying not to sound harsh.

"Why exactly were you trying to slice him?" I was shocked. Don't tell me he didn't hear what Sanji said.

"You heard him didn't you? He said that he was going to -"

"I know he said that. But that doesn't give you the right to kill him. He can do whatever he wants for all I care." I looked into Luffy's ears for a moment. I could immediately tell that he was sad. Sad by what Sanji had said.

"Luffy..."

"He has free will, so he can do whatever he wants on this ship." I can tell that he was about to break down any moment. He was holding all the tears in and he would not let one of them fall. I felt sorry for him. It must be hard to hear from the person you love the most say that he loves someone else. Then I hugged him on instanct. I felt him feel a bit nervous but that was to be expected. What I didn't expect was that he held his arms around and was hugging me back.

"I'll always be here for you Luffy." I whispered into his ear.

Sanji's POV

I had no idea what was going on. But I could tell that it was about me for some reason. And what was the problem with me marrying Nami? That thought soon left me as I saw Zoro and Luffy hug. For some reason, I felt huge jealousy rise up within me.

Who does he think he is? Hugging Luffy like that! I should be the one hugging Luffy, not you! Then I held my knees up close to my chest. But that can never happen. Now I have accepted that I love Luffy. And now, I'll try and make what I want happen. But, do I really love him?


	5. Explosion in the kitchen

Hello Everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I think I even got some new reviewers! Anyway, sorry for the long update and if you guys want to know the reason, its because I went to a wedding which took up my whole weekend. I would have done it sometime this wekk but I was so tired. So I decided to have a mini vacation! But enough about me, here comes the chapter!

**Warning: This fic is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like it, then please leave and if you do like it, then enjoy the fic and this chapter!**

* * *

Prying Into Luffy by Sharp23

Sanji's POV

As soon as the conversation between Luffy and Zoro was over, I snuck back into the kitchen without anyone seeing me. Of course I had to crawl all the way over there which would be a bit embarrasing if anyone saw me. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a voice calling me.

"Sanji! Could you get me a drink please?" I recognized the voice as Nami. I would have been happy to do it, but this time, I don't love her anymore. I went into a kitchen and got her some water. I left the kitchen and went over to Nami who was examining some maps. I handed the cup over to her.

"Thanks Sanji." She took it and drank it slowly. When she was done, she handed the cup over to me. She went back to her maps as I started to walk back to the kitchen.

"So Sanji, nothing special for me this time?" I turned around only to give her a quizical look. "I see...so you found some other girl?" I nodded.

"Really? Then you must have fallen in love with a boy then." That time, I didn't do anything except stare at her. After some long silence, she decided to talk again.

"I wonder who it could be. Maybe...Zoro?" I gave her a grimace look. "Maybe...Usopp?" I felt like I was about to die at that moment. "Or is it our captain, Luffy?" I made no response to that question. There was a long, hard silence between us two. Of course it quickly got interrupted when someone came over to me and started tugging on my suit.

"Oi Sanji! Make me lunch already!" I knew who it was by the voice. Luffy...

"Yeah...sure." I walked away from Nami and started heading for the kitchen with Luffy following me.

"Oi Sanji! Don't forget about our talk!" What talk? I hardly had any talk with her. I entered the kitchen to see Usopp at the table making some new weapon.

"You better not make a mess in here Usopp." I said while getting some meat from the freezer.

"Yeah, I know. Oi Luffy! Wanna help me make some ingredients for my super weapon?"

"Sure! That sounds fun!" I bended over so I could place the meat into the oven. I stood back up and turned the know to 350 degrees for 10 to 15 minutes. As soon as I turned around, a small explosion blasted in my face. As quickly as the explosion came, the smoke quickly covered the room. I got down onto the floor and started to crawl for the door but it was no use. I couldn't see anything in this smoke filled room. If I get out of this, I'm going to kill Usopp. Suddenly, the door blasted open making the smoke leave the room.

"What are you dumbasses doing in here?" Great...the swordsman...

"I had better not see my books all destroyed when this smoke clears up." And Nami as well...

I began to cough on the smoke that was getting into my lungs. Luffy and Usopp seems to be coughing as well. I crawled over to Nami at the door.

"Hello there Nami!" I saw the swordsman looking down at me.

"Oi! Zoro! Are you looking down at me?" He nodded. I stood up and kicked him not too hard.

"What was that for!" He had his hand on his sword now.

"That was for looking down at me."

"Stop the bickering!" The smoke had cleared up and Nami entered the room to check that her books were perfectly fine.

"Thank goodness my books are safe. Now...what were you two doing in here?"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter folks. I'm still too tired to continue but maybe tomorrow it will be back to its orginal size. Later! 


	6. Germs and Bacteria?

Hello everyone! I'm glad some of you guys liked the last chapter even though it wasn't very long. And it has been a looong time since I updated this story. I was so surprised to see how many hits this story had so that motivated me to keep on continuing this story till' the very end! Okay, I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer than the other ones and I hope you'll enjoy this chappie!

**Warning: Well, if you want to see a warning, go visit the previous chapters.

* * *

** Sanji's POV

"Now what were you three doing in here?" questioned Nami. I ruffled my suit to get the dirt off. I heard Luffy and Usopp moaning in pain by the explosion that occured.

"Well I was just making some food for our captain here." I exclaimed while getting another cigarette out.

"And what about those two?" She pointed over to the two hooligans. I shrugged in response to her question.

"Whatever, I don't want to know. For the next 6 hours, don't bother me when I'm trying to do my work!" She shouted at all of us, especially at Luffy. She ran outside to her room. I looked over at Luffy and Usopp who seemed that they have gotten over their so called "pain."

"Geez, I woke up for this?" Zoro questioned himself out loud. "I'm going back to sleep." I watched as the green haired swordsman left to sleep on the deck.

"I think my experiment failed..." Usopp exclaimed.

"Ooohhhhh, that was fun! Do it again Usopp!" Luffy practically screamed in Usopp's ears. I went back to my cooking while Usopp started to explain why that shouldn't happen again.

Luffy's POV

"Now Luffy, I'm not going to do that again because it might get Nami mad. And plus, I don't want to get hurt by something like that again."

"Eh? Nami was mad?" I looked at Usopp as he let his head go down. I poked him in the head. "Oi, Usopp, are you sleepy?"

"NO! IM NOT SLEEPY!"

"Ah... so then you're playing dead then." I laughed to myself at how Usopp was funny. I heard him sigh to himself. I was going to ask why he was pretending to play dead but I smelled something delicious! My body took over me as I felt myself walking over to the source of the scent. In a second, I was there and got control over my body again.

"Sanji! Can I eat it now?"

"Not yet Luffy. It has to be fully cooked first." I gave him a confused look.

"Why does it have to be cooked and why can't I eat it the way it is?"

"Because if you eat it not cooked, you might get sick. It could have germs or bacteria on it." He flipped over the meat on the frying pan. I thought to myself for a moment. What are germs? And what's bacteria? I went over to Usopp again to ask him what it was.

Usopp's POV

I left Luffy to himself while I, the Great Usopp, started to work on my new experiment! I gathered some ingredient together and started preparing the material to get started on it. Until of course, before I was disturbed by Luffy.

"Oi Usopp!" He sat down in front of me and gave me a serious look. I wonder why he has that look on his face. "What are germs and bacteria?" I fell down after hearing the question. What kind of question was this?

"Are you serious Luffy? You don't know what germs and bacteria are?"

"Nope!" He said it very proudly.

"You're not supposed to be happy..." I whispered to myself. "Well lets see germs are like..." I stopped right there to see that Luffy wasn't paying attention to me anymore, but to the food Sanji brought him. I sighed to myself while working on my new, latest invention.

Nami's POV

Hmm... it's kinda weird seeing two guys being together but Luffy and Sanji look so kawaii together! I sighed lovingly to myself. Too bad Sanji doesn't know that he does indeed like the captain that way. I drew a horizontal line on my soon to be map.

And too bad the captain is too dumb to even realize that someone likes him. I wonder if Luffy likes someone in this crew. I kept pairing up the guys in our crew to see who would match up with Luffy perfectly. Its either Sanji or Zoro... but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Luffy doesn't like anyone in our crew like that. Although I have began to notice that Luffy keeps asking Sanji for more food lately. My thoughts were quickly interruped when I heard Usopp screaming onto the deck.I walked out to see Usopp screaming and running around in circles.

"What are you doing Usopp?" I snarled at him for bothering me. "I thought I said not to bother me for at least..." I was cut off by Usopp.

"But Nami! I saw Sanji kissing Luffy!" My eyes widened. Wow, I guess Sanji does like Luffy. But I wonder how Luffy will react to this sudden love.

* * *

Sharp23: Well, I don't know if it seems a bit longer or shorter...but review and tell me how it was! 


	7. TicTacToe

Sharp23: So let's see… it's been forever since I last updated and I guess when I said that this story was discontinued, I was thinking that some of you must be disappointed. But if you still want to read this story, well then I'll continue it. But always remember to review. Also, I'm going on vacation on the June 16 and I won't be coming back till August so don't be expecting an update any time soon after this.

Warning: **This story contains yaoi, which means boy x boy. If you don't like, kill yourself so you don't have to see it.

* * *

**

Prying Into Luffy – Chapter 7

Nami's POV

As I walked across the deck in search of Luffy and Sanji, Usopp kept tugging at me at how not to go look for the two.

"Matte Nami! Don't go!" I continued walking, ignoring at the so called man that was dragging me down at my feet. "I was kidding!" I stopped suddenly, hearing that what Usopp just said was a joke.

"What did you say?" I said as I gave a very angry look. He began to sweat greatly from what I can see.

"I was kidding?" He chuckled unsurely.

"And why would you even say something like this? And why would you kid about something like this?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, loud enough to make him shrink all the way down into the size of an ant.

"It was all Zoro's idea! He told me to tell you this for some reason." He shrugged. What? Why would Zoro tell Usopp to tell me that Sanji and Luffy kissed? I saw Usopp start to walk away but I had a few more questions before I was done with him. Before I could have called Usopp back, Zoro just popped out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me!

"Don't pop up like that again!" I screamed as loud as I was with Usopp but it didn't have any affect on the green-haired man. Basically, he just shrugged it off.

"So, it seems you were pretty curious about what Usopp said Luffy and Sanji kissed. Can I ask why?"

"Can I ask why you want to know?" Zoro didn't say anything. I guess he was waiting for his question to be answered before he answered mine. "Because it's so obvious that Luffy has the hots for Sanji and when I heard that they kissed, I wanted to find out whether ot not it really happened. But Usopp told me instead." Zoro didn't have any sign of a reaction on his face. He just kept staring out the sea, as if the sea is relazing him.

"I wanted to know because I needed to find out if you knew what was happening between the dumbass cook and our captain. And it looks like you do." He faced him and suddenly, a smile appeared. I for one didn't know why he was smiling.

Usopp's POV

I swear, Nami gets a little over emotional over these jokes. I began screwing a screw into my new invention that was called, Usopp Facoty! It's little gadget I'm making in case things get tough in the hear of battle. As soon as the screw was in, I looked up and relaxed my neck for awhile. It was quiet, too quiet on the ship. The door that was near me was suddenly open by Luffy, who was holding a piece of paper and a pen. He sat right in front of me and began to stare at me. I was really surprised at what had just happened. Luffy held out the pen.

"Let's play Tic-Tac-Toe!" He said smiling.

"Okay! I, the Great Usopp, can beat anyone at Tic-Tac-Toe!" Luffy drew the four lines at the paper and marked an X at the north west side. I drew a circle in the middle. Hah! Now that I have the middle, there was no way he can beat me! I chuckled, knowing that I was going to win. Luffy then drew an X at the south east side of the paper. Now I really started laughing! I don't think Luffy knows how to play this game. I drew another circle at the south west side.

"I'm going to beat you Usopp!" He said while laughing. That's not going to happen, I have the perfect strategy!

"You'll never beat the Great Usopp!" Luffy then drew another X at the north east side.

"Ack! You blocked me from winning!" He chuckled. I looked around the board to see where I can place my next circle. But to my demise, I found out that Luffy has laid a trap for me. Even if I blocked one of the rows, he would still win. "You cheated Luffy! I demand a rematch!" He began laughing again.

Luffy's POV

I sighed mentally to myself while beating Usopp again at Tic-Tac-Toe. Usopp had a very shocking face on. Thoughts about Sanji began to appear again. Why do I have to love someone that loves someone else? Is this my luck? Do I deserve this? Usopp suddenly stood up.

"I demand another rematch, and this time, we will place bets on it! The next one who wins gets to have another plate for dinner!" I really loved the idea of this.

"You're on Usopp!"

About A Minute Later

I saw Usopp crying onto the floor saying, "Why do I keep losing? I thought I was the best at this." I laughed again at what he was doing.

"Looks like I get to have your dinner. I can't wait!" I smacked my lips, knowing that tonight's dinner will be so good. Usopp sat up straight and pointed at me.

"You're cheating! There's no way you could win so much and not lost even once!" An interesting idea came to me.

"Well then, do you want to double the bet? Whoever wins gets to have the loser's dinner for two days!"

"You're on! But first, let me practice!" He turned around and started playing by himself.

"How long are you going to take?"

"Um, come back in 10 minutes! Okay?" I smiled happily.

"I'll be here!"

Nami's POV

"Is all of this true? Is this really the reason why Luffy was acting a bit weird for awhile?" Zoro nodded. I just can't believe it. Luffy really does love Sanji and he knows it himself! Too bad Sanji has the hots for me.

"I've also been talking to Luffy and -" I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and Zoro had shut his mouth quickly. I turned around to see who it was.

"Hello Nami! What are you two talking about?" It was Sanji and he was smiling ever so brightly at me.

"We were talking about um... how close we were to the Grand Line and how excited we were!" Sanji looked as if he wasn't buying it at all.

"And Zoro was talking to you about this?"

"Um... yes?"

"Okay! Well I'll be off then! I have to think of what I'm going to make for tonight's dinner! Bye Nami!" He began walking towards the kitchen. When he was out of sight, I sighed heavily.

"That was close, wasn't it?"

"If you weren't so nervous, he wouldn't have suspected anything."

"What did you say? It was me who got him away from us! If you tried speaking to him, I'm sure the both of you would have ended with injuries for being idiots!"

"Idiot? Why I oughta..."

"Bring it on Swordsman! I can take you down anyday!"

Luffy's POV

As I walked around the Going Merry, I thought about how Sanji loves Nami so much. I remember the first time when Nami and Sanji first met. I saw him with hearts flying all over him. I guess you can say it was love at first sight. As I made the 10th lap around, I noticed that Nami and Zoro were talking to each other around the sail. I really wanted to go over to find out what they were talking about but I have a match with Usopp that I have to win at! As I walked back into the room where Usopp was, I found Sanji there. I felt my heart stop for a moment but I shrugged it off and walked into the room. Sanji had turned around to find out who had entered I suppose.

"Luffy, dinner isn't even nearly done yet."

"I actually wasn't here for that."

"You weren't? Then what are you here for?"

"Usopp." I said while smiling.

"Usopp?" I looked over to see that a paper was right in front of him, all ready drawn with the lines. I ran in front of him and saw down quickly.

"You're going to lose again Usopp!"

"Not this time! I have the perfect strategy! But just in case, let's make it 2 out of 3, okay?"

"I don't know... But here's a catch, whoever loses, loses their second dinner and has to do the winner's laundry!"

"Fine! But you're going to regret it! I go first!"

"What? You don't get to go first here! I'm the captain."

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?" I nodded. We both took our hands out and swung them back in. I had rock and he had scissors.

"Hah! I win again!"

"Best 2 out of 3!" We both took our hands out again and swung them back in. This time, I had paper and he had rock. I laughed again at how he lost.

"Geez Usopp. I guess I can beat you in every game!"

"Grrrrrrr, best 3 out of 6!"

* * *

Sharp23: So how was that for a long time chapter? I'll try and get another chapter in before I make my departure for vacation. Remember, more reviews means the faster you'll get the update! 


End file.
